Mixed reality (MR) and augmented reality (AR) create exciting opportunities to engage users in immersive experiences, resulting in natural human-computer interaction. Many MR interactions are generated around a first-person point of view (POV). In these cases, the user directs to the environment, which is digitally displayed either through a head-mounted display or a handheld computing device. However, such conventional AR/MR platforms provide an experience that is limited to a single participant's point of view for each piece of equipment, precluding other participants from also interacting without also having their own piece of expensive equipment. In other words, only one person can participate in the experience at a time. In such systems, a user wears an expensive head-mounted display that provides the user with a first-person perspective of a virtual environment. The device uses expensive components, such as accelerometers, to detect the movement of the user's head and adjust the displayed scene based on the detected movement. Some systems also include additional handheld components that can be cumbersome to the user.